


LoVe Shaped Box

by VMarsTrek



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Boxing, F/M, Fluff, No Beta, second try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMarsTrek/pseuds/VMarsTrek
Summary: A pesky brunette, a mysterious blonde and Piz. THrow in Logan, Wallace and a boxing ring, what could go wrong.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	LoVe Shaped Box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [His_Beautiful_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/His_Beautiful_Girl/gifts).



> This is my second attempt at a boxing fic for His_Beautiful_Girl as the last one didn't feel fluffy enough. I hope you enjoy this one HBG.

Logan leans against a pillar scoping out the newly renovated gym facilities at Hearst. It still has that new paint smell despite the windows being open. It’s an improvement though over the former peeling paint and widely suspected asbestos in the ceiling. New mats, medicine balls and a new addition: a boxing ring. 

He pushes off as he strides to a workout bench along a wall, peeling his tank top off as he goes. While Veronica doesn’t seem to approve of his weightlifting class, it allows him to work out aggression in order to keep his nose clean. Keeping his nose clean should, in theory, keep Veronica happy because he has extra time for her and no conflict with Keith. In theory, if she approved of the weightlifting classes. 

Stacking some weights into the barbells, he starts lifting: a small amount because he doesn’t have a spotter and it’s just a warm up anyway. 

After ten minutes he wipes down his area only to be approached by some random brunette who’s more Dick’s type than his own. If he wasn’t interested anyway, the way she assumes herself onto him by squeezing his bicep and brushing her breasts against his side, certainly turns him off. A lifetime of floozies throwing themselves at him for his name has left Logan bitter towards the forwardness some women have, thinking they have the right to walk up to a stranger and them. He shudders.

He starts to peel her fingers off his bicep when he hears a powerful hit to a punching bag along with a “houff”. Logan smirks at the pouting brunette. 

“I would suggest you remove your hands and vacate this vicinity. No one, certainly not me, asked for your presence….so…..scoot.” Logan waves his hands away from him indicating that she should follow suit.

She blinks because asshole Logan doesn’t connect with the image presented before her, but she doesn’t move.

Logan shrugs, and as he steps away he mumbles, “You’re funeral.”

He looks over to the punching bags, but the source of the punches from before seems to have vacated and he quickly looks back at the brunette who is still standing, unbelieving he would walk away. Logan rolls his eyes, but is a bit relieved she isn’t in a bloody heap.

A sigh escapes his lips. He had hoped for a minute that he knew that punch, that it was a jealous punch, but his current survey of his area is leading him to believe it was in fact wishful thinking. Logan walks over to a bench to wrap his hands, scanning the gym as he does. He nods a greeting to Wallace as he walks in with a few of his fellow basketball players, and out of his league, Piz. Logan’s eye’s narrow. He’s seen how Piz looks at Veronica, despite knowing she has a boyfriend. How Piz tries to come up with excuses to spend time with her, trying to slip under the radar.   
Wallace and his teammates hit the free weights while Piz seems to wander around aimlessly touching and tapping equipment until he finds an unoccupied machine to sit at, which he does. Backwards. Logan shakes his head as he watches a coach from the gym, Jen, stride over and correct Piz’s error, who frowns at her and stalks off. Jen meets Logan’s eyes across the room with a puzzling look, shrugs, before going over to spot for someone who is eager for her help. 

Looking around, Logan swears he sees the swish of a blonde ponytail, but it’s hard to tell in the gym with so many people moving around. He stares at his hands for a moment, flexing his fingers in the hand wrap. He walks up to the punching bag and gives it a few tentative taps.

“Intimidating, huh?”

Logan jumps to the side to see Piz stand eerily close, hand reaching out to steady the bag. It’s weird.

“No, I start this way to make sure my hand wrap is tight enough, and to get a feel for the bag. Everyone starts a bit different, but it’s not intimidating, it’s a punching bag.” Logan stares at where Piz is pushing the bag with his hip. He wonders if someone slipped something in his water bottle or he tripped down the rabbit hole. He shakes his head, but Piz remains in place. 

“Cool. Cool. Cooooool. So, uh, where’s Veronica?” 

“Not here. If you don’t mind, I’d like to get back to my workout before I cool down.” Fucking Piz. Wallace should keep him under control if he is going to let him out. Logan turns and smashes the bag hard enough that the chains rattle loudly and there is a moment where silence echoes through the gym. Piz backs away slowly finding a spot on a stretching mat. Logan keeps on pounding the bag practicing his stance with each swing. He wishes again that Veronica would come because she would be badass at this. Remembering her time as a soccer player, she’s nimble on her feet, and lord help him, he knows she is always thinking, trying to anticipate her adversary’s next move. People underestimate her all the time, to their downfall, so it would be an easy translation to the ring.

He catches the bag and moves toward the boxing ball noting Piz has wandered off again. Probably off trying to woo Veronica. Logan thinks to himself. He starts a steady thumping of the ball feeling more at ease with each hit. Off to the side he hears a strained conversation and a grin starts to form. Some forced laughing and Logan stops the ball, moving back to remove his hand wraps. The ropes snap and he hears the footfalls of two people enter the ring, no scratch that. The footfall of an idiot and the stomping of someone about to lose their cool.

Logan dusts off his hands and relocates to a cement pillar near the ring, nearby if needed, but he doesn't think it will get that far. 

Just then Wallace wanders over, nods his chin to the ring. “Uh…”

“Shhh, I’m here for entertainment.”

“But…”

Logan puts a finger to Wallace’s lips. “Shhhhh.”

In the ring is Logan’s favorite pixie blonde, in knee socks, pigtails and boxing gloves. If he wasn’t already in love with her before, he is totally gone now. She is practicing punches, unaware that Piz followed her into the ring. 

Wallace and Logan watch from the pillar as Veronica bounces and jabs, upper cuts, cross hooks her imaginary opponent. Ducks and weaves thrown into the mix almost flawlessly.

“She’s been practicing. The little minx.” Logan mumbles to himself.

“Good too. I don’t know much about fighting, but she could take down half the guys at Hearst.” Wallace chimes in.

So focused on Veronica, the duo fail to notice Piz along the ropes following Veronica’s movements. She stops for a water break and they watch Piz touch her side and she slaps at his hand. After she steps away, he comes up behind saying something, placing both hands on her hips, she turns and pivots from the waist around to connect her right glove into his right eye. Piz stumbles back before landing on his back, out cold. The whole gym stops to watch Veronica leave the ring and walk around, stopping beside Logan and Wallace.

“He thought he needed to show me how to pivot my hips when I threw a punch. I showed him he was wrong.” She shrugs and holds out her gloves for Logan and Wallace to untie.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that night Veronica and Logan are lying in bed in his suite. Keith is out of town, again, chasing a bail bondsman, so aside from classes and meals, they’ve decided to spend this time working on their problems.

“I was following creepy Chip Diller and he went to the gym, saw it was closed for renovations and stormed off. I snooped around to see what was going on, and you will never guess what I saw?”

Logan shrugs and rolls onto his back. Veronica pounces at the evasive maneuver and lands on his chest.

“Ouff! You need to cut back on the lasagna, Mars. I’m delicate.” 

Veronica rolls her eyes at his fake injury. “I saw. You.” She boops him on the nose, followed by a nose kiss. “Helping to install the boxing ring. Hmmmm? Investment in one's community had my gears turning…”  
“I’ll turn your gears…” Logan grins and waggles his eyebrows.

“SO, I spent some time at the gym, for research purposes, but then there was an issue with me hanging around, which led me to sign up for a class or two. And I started sleeping better, Wallace accused me of being friendly and I almost stopped, but then I thought…” Veronica leans her forehead on Logan’s chest.

“That maybe you did this for me?” He holds his breath in hope.

She nods on his chest. “That I was doing this for you. To see what drew you to this.” She looks into his eyes. “Aside from today’s, whatever,” she waves her hand around, “It’s been good and I wanted to surprise you somehow, but hadn’t figured out home.”

Logan chuckles. “Trust me. A right hook to Piz’s eye was THE best surprise I could ask for.”

With a whole body shudder, Veronica says, “Ugh, fucking Piz!”

Logan rolls her over with a light kiss to her lips. “Fucking Piz indeed.”


End file.
